


Thranduil and the Invisible Wall

by Taupefox59



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Invisible Wall, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill for the prompt: In almost any video game you can approach a cliff (aka: shortcut) and then run into an invisible wall, unable to go any further without finding the exact path the game wants you to take.</p><p>So:</p><p>When Thranduil showed up for the fight with the dragon there was an invisible wall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil and the Invisible Wall

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24501877#t24501877) prompt from the Hobbit Kinkmeme. 
> 
> Which I didn't *really* answer all that well, but I was so entranced by the first few sentences that I *did* read, that I had to write something...(Okay. That's a lie. Really I just *wanted* to write this one. So I did. I regret nothing.)
> 
> My first ever kinkmeme fill, though. So, Huzzah! New Things!
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know! Constructive criticism always welcome!

There, just ahead, was the last stand of the Dwarves of Erebor, standing against the might of the dragon Smaug. He had brought his army to the top of the mountain in order for them to take advantage of the higher groudn that it would provide them with, and also to allow for his archers to do the most damage.  
Thranduil knew that his own mount would have no trouble scaling the seemingly flat face of the cliff. He knew the elk to be sure-footed even on the slick rocks of waterfall paths. This dry cliff would pose no problem.  
It was good that they had arrived in time. The Dwarves below...did not look to be winning the battle, valiant fighters though they were.  
Thranduil called his warriors to mark. The first volley of arrows flew truly into the sky, carving graceful curves that would surely mean death to the reptile foe.

Until they did not hit.

They struck hard upon some...invisible barrier, and clattered uselessly along the edge of the cliff.

Thranduil called for his archers to take arrows off strings and dismounted quickly, letting the motion cover the fear that had taken hold of him. Did this dragon have the power to turn the very skies against them?  
He approached the edge carefully, unsure if the invisible barriar brought any other unpleasant surprises with it. Thranduil knelt and picked up a fallen arrow from the neat mound that traced the ledge. None of the arrows were even pointing towards the dragon anymore, they were all lying harmlessly sideways, as though they had been dumped from a quiver.  
Using the arrow to extend his reach, he gently pressed forward into the empty air. The arrow struck something, as if the air itself had become solid. He wasn't sure if the barrarier was safe to touch, but he felt no ill effect through the arrow, and he needed to know if this...invisible wall...would allow an elf to pass.  
He pressed forward, keeping his hands at shoulder-height. He came across...a perfectly smooth surface. It was as hard as stone, smoother than the finest marble polished to a perfect shine. It felt as if it were completely absent of any kind of blemish whatsoever.  
Thranduil took a deep breath and pushed back the fear beginning to rise in him, faced with this seemingly impenetrable fence that could not even be seen by the eyes of elves. He moved his hands slowly downward, continueing to search for any weak point at all.  
He only found a perfect seam. There was no space between the edge of the earth and the unexplainable, unseeable, stone-air.

Thranduil turned to his troops. He could see the unease in their eyes, but they were warriors, all, and they would fight despite whatever foul sorcery would attempt to stand in their way.  
Once mounted, he turned back to the elves that had followed him this far, “We cannot pass here. We must travel back down, and hope the Dwarves can hold.”

 

******

Legolas shook his head and adjusted his microphone around his hair (again).  
“Dude. Gimli. This game sucks.”  
“Only because you suck at it. C'mon, man! I'm getting slaughtered down here. We've totally had archers up there before.”  
Legolas mumbled something.  
“What was that?” Gimli asked, not really paying attention as he was frantically keying in commands to try and get at least one good hit on the freaking dragon.  
“I don't know the cheat code.” Legolas gritted out.  
“Gandalf. Duh.” Aragorn said.  
“Yes! Thank you!” Legolas cried out, over a flurry of typing.  
“First time you've been helpful all day.” Gimli muttered darkly.  
“Shut up. Who's fault is it that the dragon who destroyed my tower got released, anyway?” Aragorn sniped back.  
“...Shut up.” Gimli grumbled.  
“That's what I thought.”  
“Okay!” Legolas said, “You've got archers!”  
“NO!” Gimli roared over the microphone, “I HATE THIS DRAGON.”

The red print showed up on everyone screen that said “Player: Line_of_Durin has been killed.”

“Sorry, man.” Legolas said. “Play again?”  
“This is what I get for trusting you, isn't it.” Gimli replied.  
“Shut up you two. New round in ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, feel free to come say hi! [ You can find me here! ](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
